


Sleep

by spAceArrow



Series: Cuddly Drabbles [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spAceArrow/pseuds/spAceArrow
Summary: Focusing on the Bentley running and not being discorporated in the fire that surrounded the M25 was draining enough.Not to mention keeping himself on Earth as Lucifer rose from the ground. The amount of power to not succumb to the pure anger was staggering.Then he had to go and stop time of all things.It’d been a long day.





	Sleep

Crowley stumbled into his flat after trying three times to unlock his door. He would have just miracled himself inside but he’d been running on empty for far too long. He could barely keep himself upright. 

Focusing on the Bentley running and not being discorporated in the fire that surrounded the M25 was draining enough. 

Not to mention keeping himself on Earth as Lucifer rose from the ground. The amount of power to not succumb to the pure anger was staggering. Then he had to go and stop time of all things. 

It’d been a long day. 

The only rest he got was on the bus ride back to his place. He and Aziraphale brainstormed over Agnus Nutter’s prophecy and it wasn’t until the light stripes of dawn that they even thought of switching corporations. 

Crowley was so burnt out (pun intended) at that point, he figured why not try it? They were going to die if they didn’t do anything soon.

The plan worked.

He went to Heaven, breathed fire at an asshole, then had lunch to celebrate with his favorite angel. Crowley sat back and let Aziraphale’s voice wash over like a wave as he recounted in detail what went on in Hell.

He did try to listen but at that point he just felt empty. Empty and fuzzy.

Crowley idly wondered if he should’ve let the angel know he’d be asleep for a while. But as soon as his body hit his bed, all he knew was darkness.

_____

Aziraphale had a book open, poised for reading, however his vision was locked on the wall across from the couch. A certain Demon was on his mind and had been ever since Crowley left the bookshop. 

Aziraphale was worried. 

Something wasn’t quite right. He tried to think of ways to bring it up but he didn’t want to ruin the softness of Crowley’s face. The relaxed aura he had wasn’t common. In fact, Aziraphale couldn’t remember a time when Crowley was so relaxed. He almost seemed to spill out of his chair like fluid when they were leaving The Ritz.

Aziraphale wanted to spend more time with Crowley and since there was a lack of protests from the Demon, they stayed at the bookshop for a few more hours after. 

What cemented the Angel’s suspicions was the lack of alcohol consumption. Crowley just sat on the couch and openly stared at the blond. 

Aziraphale felt a slight blush at the beginning of the night by Crowley’s lack of subtlety but let it go. There wasn’t a need to care anymore. They were on their own side now. Aziraphale could even stare back if he wanted.

That thought was what made his blush deepen.

But then the night wrapped up and Crowley left. His usual saunter was languid, almost as if he was drunk. 

Aziraphale closed his book with a decisive snap. He was going to make sure Crowley was okay. 

______

The Angel wrung his hands after knocking for what seemed like the thousandth time. Worry filled him as he simply snapped himself into the flat. It wasn’t like Crowley to not answer. (Unless it was his landline, one more than one occasion he let Aziraphale talk for minutes before he answered the thing.)

He walked around the flat, noticing nothing was out of place as he went. The plants were all present, the Bentley’s keys on the table next to the garish throne. Blue eyes were drawn down the hallway to an open door and only darkness on the other side.

Aziraphale crept forward slowly. When he finally looked through into the room the anxiety and worry seeped out of him. 

There was his Demon, asleep on his bed. His glasses skewed as if he was too tired to take them off before collapsing. 

The blond looked at Crowley fondly before gently pulling the blankets from their tucked position and settling them over the prone body. He took the glasses and placed them on the side table and made himself comfortable on the bed next to Crowley.

Aziraphale miracled a book and settled against the headboard. 

Afterall. He was a Guardian first and foremost. And Aziraphale would gladly guard his Demon as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm an Ace/Aro who loves these kinds of stories and wanted more. <3 Hurt/Comfort & Non-sexual Intimacy is my kryptonite.
> 
> Feel free to suggest prompts!


End file.
